


Safe Dreams

by jayyxx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: “Hey,” Tony says to snap him out of it. He smiles softly and brushes a strand of unruly hair away from his eyes. “What did I say about babbling?”Peter’s eyes are wet, but there’s a laugh in his voice when he speaks. “It’s unprofessional.”Gen, but can be read as slash.





	Safe Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Character death is Quill - I don't know why this is what my brain spewed out, but he's with his gf now. I'm sorry. I understand if u click off LOL

When the world settles, the pieces of Titan’s moon crumbling and finding peace with the soft sand of its landscape, Tony finds his chest burning. 

It was all a blur. They almost had him, they almost, almost....

Quill, he remembers, is the source of his heartache, and stands quickly to search for him. 

He sees it play in his mind, see Thanos punch at his jaw, sees Quill fly ten feet with his head disconnected from his body. Heard someone scream, and before they knew it, Quill was dead in the sand, Thanos was on the move again, bringing the planet’s moon down in exchange for his presence as he disappeared. 

He runs to where he saw Quill before, and is met with the Mantis girl. She is crouched, crying, hands on his chest. He sorrowfully sinks to his knees beside her, moves to cradle the mans face, feel for a carotid pulse in his neck, breathe out grievously when he doesn’t feel anything. He looks to the girl, her eyes red and cheeks wet. He says he’s sorry, tells her to stay with him, that he’ll go collect the others...

Ah shit. 

He stands, takes a couple steps to search for them. How many of them were there? 5? 6? He sees Drax (doesn’t know how he could miss him,) and the blue lady. Strange? ...Peter? 

“Peter?” He calls, he can’t really see behind all the new rocks that have just _fallen out of the fucking sky,_ Peter could be six feet away, for all he knew. 

But no one answered his call. “Peter!” He shouts this time, moving between the rocks to find him, _find him, gotta find him..._

“..r Stark!” Someone calls and it’s gotta be the kid. No one else calls him that except for fans and news casters. 

“Kid!” He shouts back. He’s frantic now. Oh God, what would May do to him if anything happened... What would he do to himself?

He finds him, and Strange (two birds, one giant planet falling out of the sky) and breathes a sigh of relief. “Jesus...”

“He’s hurt.” Strange says, plain and simple. He’s on his knees in front of Peter, Peters leg (which is... twisted the wrong way,) lies between them. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asks, his arms instantly reaching for Tony. Tony wishes only to fall into his hold, grip him tight and never let him out of his sight again. 

Instead he crouches next to Strange, looking over the kids leg. It’s not supposed to bend that way; snapped in the middle of the shin. He covers his mouth. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter presses again. He’s propped up against a rock, his suits covered in dust, and there’s a small cut about his lip, as if he bit into it. 

Tony gives him his signature _everything’s alll gooood_ face. “I’m fine, how you feeling?” 

Peter ignores him. “Is Starlord okay?” 

Tony cringes. 

He turns to Strange, gives him a quick once-over before asking if he’s alright, too. He looks fine, tired, and Tony wishes he could soothe him somehow. 

“We have to reset it. He’s loosing blood flow.” Is all Strange says in way of answering. Strange looks down at the poor kids leg, and when he looks back up at Tony, he’s sad. “Go to him.” 

It’s a weird thing to be told, but he finds himself crawling up to meet Peter, who’s still babbling about Quill and the others. 

“Hey,” Tony says to snap him out of it. He smiles softly and brushes a strand of unruly hair away from his eyes. “What did I say about babbling?” 

Peter’s eyes are wet, but there’s a laugh in his voice when he speaks. “It’s unprofessional.” 

Tony nods. He slides closer, and without moving him too much, slides the kid into his arms. He slides one leg behind his back, and sits sideways with the boy’s side against his chest. Peter hisses as he’s moved, and Tony responds simply, by pressing him tighter into his hold, wrapping his arms tightly around him and rubbing whatever he touches to bring some kind of comfort. 

He stares up at him. His eyes are huge, and brown, and young. Tony feels a surge of feeling in his chest. 

“Is Quill okay? Just tell me...” He begs. Tony can’t... 

Strange is standing. He removes his belt, a thin black wrap, not leather but not fabric, and folds it, handing it to Tony. This distracts Peter from his previous questions enough for him to realize what’s going on. 

As Strange sinks back to his knees and presses his hands onto Peters leg, Tony realizes it only gets worse from here. 

Peter shakes his head. “No, no no no, Mr. Strange please, please don’t, please leave it,” he begs, and Tony remembers the belt in his hand. 

He turns Peter’s head back to him and presses the folded belt against his lips. Peter looks terrified, but with a slight _c’mon, kid,_ from Tony, he opens, and bites down on the belt. 

“There you go, that’s it, good job.” Tony praises, and guides Peters face to the crook of his neck, pressing awkwardly with the belt sticking out of his mouth. He continues to mutter his displeasures as Tony stokes down his face, keeping his hand over his eye to ensure he can’t see what Strange is about to do. He whispers, hushes him, and when he makes eye contact with Strange, gives him a nod. 

It’s over within a second. Strange presses down on the leg, pulling and twisting it back into place. Peter drops the belt as he screams into Tony’s neck, and it’s quite possibly the worst moment of Tony’s life, loosing Thanos included. He holds him and pets him, “you’re okay, I’ve got you, you’re alright,” a soft mantra into his hair.

It looks better instantly, now back in the position it should be, and although he screamed, Peter seems to be in less pain than before. 

“Peter.” Strange starts, petting over the affected foot. “Wiggle these toes for me, right here.” 

Peter let’s out a harsh sob, but turns to press his forehead into Tony’s chest, starring down at his toes. They move, and all three of them breathe like it’s the best thing they’ve seen all day, which, it might be. 

Strange smiles as he comes to sit beside Tony. “Good job, Spider-man. You did so well.” 

Although he’s still sobbing softly, and Tony is still petting over his face and hair, he looks more relaxed, his fists curled into the fabric of his mentors shirt as he mutters a thank you to the doctor. 

Strange stands, nodding towards the direction of Quill’s body. “He’s over there?” 

Tony nods. Almost wants to warn him, but also prays he can do something to save the man, who lies dead beyond saving. 

Peter hiccups against his throat. “Quill’s dead, right?” 

Tony responds by squeezing him tighter. 

“He’s dead?” Peter sobs again, and Tony nods. The answer translates somehow, and Peter seems to try and crawl inside Tony’s chest, in seek of refuge. 

They curl tightly together in the sand, on this desolate planet. Tony wanting nothing more than for this boy to be at home, with his aunt, watching a dumb TV show. Safe, safe...

“I’m sorry, Peter.” Tony crumbles against him. “I’m so sorry.” He says into his hair, soft, sincere and oh so tired. The boy cries himself out, and they stay tangled, waiting for help to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> you can decide if Strange or Drax comes around the corner with their bodies crumbling to join the dust of the planet, but i thought i’d end it here. idk why i have a crying kink just.. pls judge me. 
> 
> visit me @ [ghostcas](http://www.ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr, i'd love to chat!  
> thank you for reading and.. I'm sorry
> 
> thank you for clicking, kudosing and commenting. you rock!


End file.
